vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:HardRockCAFÉ
SupernaturalTVDLay2.png WaterBanner1.png SupernaturalTVDLay3GSM.png Delena-3x22-damon-and-elena-30793273-500-281.gif Damon-and-Elena-DELENA-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-33177886-500-500.jpg Delena.jpg Love-delena-forever-4x8-damon-and-elena-32996354-1920-1080.jpg Klaroline4.png Klaroline.jpg Vom 4.10.-18.10. in Urlaub!! Meine Lieblinge Alaric Alaric war, neben Damon, auch mein Liebling. Ich fand es unglaublich toll, wie Alaric sich um Elena und Jer thumbkümmerte, auch nachdem Jenna tot war. Auch als "Buddy" von Damon hat er sich bei mir immer beliebter gemacht. Die Freundschaft zwischen Damon und Alaric fand ich eine der schönsten Freundschaften der gesamten Serie, vielleicht auch DIE schönste Freundschaft, das macht Alaric wirklich zu einem meiner Lieblinge. Als Alaric schließlich starb, war ich wirklich erschüttert. Ich persönlich bezog seinen Gefühlsausbruch als er den toten Alaric in den Händen hielt nicht nur auf Elena, sondern auch auf Alaric. Ich hoffe und werde auch immer auf ein Comeback von Alaric hoffen! Damon Damon, anfangs immer der "Harte", hat sich schnell in mein Herz gestohlen. Durch seine leicht sarkastische Art thumbund seine Ironie wurde er auch bald mein aboluter Liebling. Auch habe ich ihm lange eine Beziehung mit Elena gewünscht, doch inzwischen finde ich Damon zu gut für Elena, da diese so unentschlossen ist. Er tat mir auch schon in verschiedesten Situation sehr leid, zum Beispiel als Alaric starb. Elijah thumbElijah ist (anfangs) mein Lieblings-Urvampir, da er etwas "besser" als die anderen Urvampire wirkt, jedoch trotzdem hart sein kann. Ich hätte ihm sehr eine dauerhafte Beziehung mit Katherine gewünscht. Aber ich hoffe auch, dass Elijah uns noch lange erhalten bleibt. Was ich sehr schade finde ist, dass wir Elijah nun noch weniger sehen werden, da er in New Orleans verweilt! Katherine Katherine ist für mich einer der interessantesten Charaktere, da sie zwar anfangs als die Hauptgegnerin von Damon, thumbStefan und Elena auftritt, aber auch ihre weichen Seiten hat. Auch finde ich, dass sie mit Elijah ein bisschen weiter auftaut und durch ihren Gefühlsausbruch Elena gegenüber zeugt sie auch, dass Elijah ihr wirklich etwas bedeutet. Das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich bemerkt habe, dass ihr jemand etwas bedeutet, war als sie in der Gruft festsitzt mit der Familienabstammung. Aber auch davor, als sie an die Nacht denkt, in der Stefan und Damon gestorben sind. Ich fand es einfach nur süß und wunderschön. In der 5. Staffel freue ich mich nun also sehr auf eine menschliche Katherine. Ich hoffe, dass nicht irgendein Vampir sie umbringt, da sie eindeutig zu meinen Lieblingen zählt! Meine Teams Dalaric Die Freundschaft zwischen Damon und Alaric ist, wie oben bereits erwähnt, eine der schönsten, wenn nicht sogar Matt-davis-as-alaric-saltzman-on-the-vampire-diaries-s03e20-do-not-go-gentle-1.png Tvd 1x21 damon alaric waiting.jpg 640px-Alaric Damon.jpg Damon und Alaric.jpg DIE schönste Freundschaft aus der gesamten Serie. Es ist zwar anfangs kompliziert zwischen den beiden, doch später sind sie wahre Brüder. Der Tod von Alaric hat Damon natürlich sehr erschüttert. Auch wie er den Platz links neben sich im Grill freihält, zeugt davon, wie sehr er Alaric vermisst. Klaroline Ich bin ein Fan der Beziehung zwischen Klaus und Caroline. Ich finde es sehr süß, wie Klaus in Carolines Nähe 240px-Klaroline.png Klaroline4.png Klaroline 1.jpg Tvd-407-klaroline.jpg Klaroline.jpg Klaroline Tanz.png immer weiter auftaut. Auch Caroline lässt sich ein wenig auf Klaus ein, nachdem sie ihren Hass gegenüber Klaus scheinbar zum Teil überwinden kann. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass Klaus Caroline einfach ein Ticket nach New Orleans hätte schenken sollen. Delena Trotz Elenas Unentschlossenheit finde ich, dass Damon und Elena ein sehr impulsives Paar sind, bei denen ich Delena-3x22-damon-and-elena-30793273-500-281.gif Damon-and-Elena-DELENA-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-33177886-500-500.jpg Delena.jpg Love-delena-forever-4x8-damon-and-elena-32996354-1920-1080.jpg Delena Kiss 1.png eine interessante Zukunft sehe. Im Gegensatz zu Stefan und Elena sehe ich Möglichkeiten, dass sich beide weiter verändern können, aber trotzdem sich selbst treu bleiben können. Lieblingsfolgen Staffel 1 Monster Verlorene Mädchen Miss Mystic Falls Staffel 2 Rose Der Abstieg Auferstanden von den Toten Staffel 3 1912 Alter Ego Staffel 4 Die Gedenkfeier Die lebenden Toten Ziate Damon ---- Damon: "Ich hab was für dich." (hält Elenas Halskette hoch) Elena: "Ich dachte, sie wäre weg. Danke... (versucht danach zu greifen, aber Damon hält sie zurück) Bitte gib sie mir zurück." Damon: "Erst will ich noch was sagen." Elena: "Warum brauchst du dazu meine Kette?" Damon: "Weil das, was ich dir jetzt sage...vielleicht egoistischer ist, als alles, was ich bisher gesagt habe." Elena: "Damon, tu das nicht." Damon: "Nein, ich will's nur einmal sagen und du sollst es hören...Ich liebe dich, Elena. Und weil ich dich so sehr liebe, kann ich einfach nicht egoistisch sein, deshalb darfst du das nicht wissen. Ich verdiene dich nicht, aber mein Bruder schon. (küsst Elena auf die Stirn) Ich wünschte, du müsstest das nicht vergessen. Musst du aber" (vergießt eine Träne, manipuliert Elena, es zu vergessen und geht. Elena blinzelt, öffnet die Augen und trägt wieder ihre Halskette). - Rose ---- Damon: "They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? Japanese lanterns is a symbol of letting go of the past. Well here's a news flash. We are not japanese.I know what they are... children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. I know what you're gonna say. 'It makes them feel better Damon' So what? for how long? a minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer, is not going to make up for the fact the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody used to be and a rock with a birthday carved into it that im pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, since i should be long gone by know. I didn't get the girl. Remember? I'm stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big. " Alaric: "I miss you too, buddy" - Memorial ---- Katherine ---- Katherine: "I loved you. I loved Damon too. Humanity is a vampire`s greatest weakness, no matter how easy it is to turn it off, it tries keeping its way back in. Sometimes I let it." - Homecoming ---- Katherine: "Hello, John. Goodbye, John." - Founder's Day ---- Katherine: "You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." - The Return ---- Was ihr sonst noch wissen solltet Für mich gibt es in Vampire Diaries nur einen (weiblichen) Charakter, an dem ich absolut nichts verändern würde: Katherine. Sie ist manipulativ, selbstsüchtig, herrschsüchtig, trotzdem zeigt sie wahre Gefühle, dass macht sie nahezu perfekt. Ich finde sie auch mit Elijah zusammen unglaublich süß und für mich war es das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich der Meinung war, es ist ihr absolut ernst ist! Auch finde in "Dalaric" irgendwie cool, hat einfach was. right